Revenge of Hare
by La plume rouge
Summary: Est-ce si difficile pour toi d'être heureux, Xerx ? OS


**Voilà un autre (long, c'est vrai) OS sur mes petits chouchous – Reim et Xerxes pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lue. Plus joyeux que le dernier, force est de le dire ! Bon, je ne suis pas qu'une grosse romantique mélodramatique… m'enfin. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire cette fiction et bonne lecture !**

**DISCLAIMER : Jun MOCHIZUKI, la maman de Pandora Hearts, à qui nous devons ce magnifique manga qu'est PH ! Et moi, à qui vous devez ce scénario…**

**RATING : K+**

* * *

><p><strong>-Calls deaf-<strong>

***Vous ne m'écoutez pas !***

Le bruissement des feuilles agitées par le vent, le soleil aux rayons aveuglants, l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleurs, de l'herbe souple et verte, la douce caresse de quelques rayons insistants, la petite brise printanière qui souffle doucement sur le visage, un bon livre dont les pages tournent avec une rapidité surprenante, le plaisir solitaire d'une lecture alléchante, la calme du printemps, les discrets bruits de la nature…

Il redressa machinalement ses lunettes et tourna la cent soixante-quatorzième page de son livre, croisant ses jambes dans un soupir d'aise. Franchement, savoir que ce clown était enfermé dans un bureau à mortellement s'ennuyer alors que lui était ici, tranquillement assis contre un arbre à lire, était une ineffable vengeance. Enfin, ses dures heures, jours, années de labeur étaient récompensées et il pouvait le temps d'une journée paressé dehors à se détendre.

Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, que le fait qu'il soit autorisé à ça et que Break soit coincé dans un bureau soit assez inquiétant, mais il n'avait plus envie de s'inquiéter. Il avait envie de… de quoi, en fait ?

Et si Xerxes était obligé d'écrire des rapports ? Comment fairait-il avec sa cécité ?

Reim se crispa.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû accepter ce congé, finalement. Indécis, il se releva à demi et observa un instant les oiseaux tourbillonner dans le ciel dégagé. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de revenir et de l'aider ? Peut-être ferait-il mieux de laisser là son livre et sa paresse ?

Il soupira et s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'une silhouette sautillant joyeusement se dirigea vers lui. Il avait beau écarquiller les yeux et froncer les sourcils, oui, c'était bien lui. Xerxes Break. Décidemment…

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. Par ici l'ouvrage et l'indolence.

Nouveau changement d'attitude. Il se rassit mollement et se calla contre le tronc du cerisier, reprenant son livre et croisant de nouveau ses jambes. Même s'il croisait les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, il était inévitable que l'albinos vienne jusqu'ici pour l'embêter. Et donc, contre toute attente –hem- Break vint poser son postérieur aux côtés de Reim.

- Coucou ! lui fit gaiement celui-ci. Tenez.

Et il lui tendit un bonbon. Une farce, n'est-ce pas ? Il le prit du bout des doigts, comme s'il tenait une bombe particulièrement sensible entre les doigts et le laissa pendouiller devant son nez. Il avait beau l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, il avait le parfait camouflage d'une sucrerie. Alors il défit précautionneusement l'enveloppe rose bonbon dans laquelle était cachée la chose, sous l'œil avide de Xerxes. Quand l'étrange objet fut décacheté, il se tint prêt à lancer la chose loin de lui, mais… non, ça avait l'apparence, l'odeur et même la texture collante d'un bonbon à la cerise. La sucrerie fétiche de son meilleur ami. Quoi ? Il lui en donnait à lui ? Sans même le narguer avec pour l'obliger à faire son boulot à sa place ? Hum… à l'humble avis de Reim, il y avait anguille sous roche. Et c'est donc sans demander son reste que le brun à lunettes enfourna le bonbon dans sa bouche et retint un gémissement. Ah, quel délice…

- Tiens, vous n'avez pas mit vos gants, fit remarquer Break. Et vous n'avez pas la veste de votre uniforme. Le jabot de votre veston est tout défait.

Et il se mit à lui remettre correctement son jabot, peinant à le serrer à cause de son épouvantable vue. Mais comme il avait vraisemblablement l'habitude mettre le sien, ce devait être plutôt simple. Cette fois, Reim était réellement suspicieux. Un bonbon ? _Ses _bonbons _préférés _? Il remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue ? Sa tenue à lui ? Sa tenue qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son ami ? Sa tenue dont il se fichait éperdument ? Tiens, tiens… c'est louche. Ou alors une plaisanterie très douteuse. Peut-être un pari lancé par messire Gilbert ou mademoiselle Sharon ? Ou bien il était en train de rêver ? Il se serait endormi et puis il était en pleine confusion imaginaire ? Car un Xerxes comme ça, c'était… une utopie, ni plus ni moins !

Enfin, le valet lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et tourna sa page.

Reim, effaré, presque la mâchoire pendante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? finit par lâcher Reim, les sourcils froncés.

- Moi ? s'exclama l'albinos en écarquillant son œil valide, l'air abasourdi qu'il puisse lui poser une question pareille.

- Oui, vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

- Mais rien, voyons ! D'où vous viennent ces idées farfelues ?

- Heu… est-ce que ça va ?

- Parfaitement ! Vous voulez un peu de thé ? Je peux y aller, si vous v…

- Je sais ! Vous avez prit de la drogue ! affirma Reim, hochant vivement la tête.

Un sourcil froncé, un haussé, Break avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son ami. Il s'assit sur ses talons et observa un instant son meilleur ami, qui, pour lui, avait perdu la tête.

- Non, non ! fit précipitamment le brun. En fait, vous vous êtes cogné la tête très violemment ! Oui, c'est ça !

- Hem… vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

- C'est pour vous qu'il en faudrait un ! Ou alors, admettez-le !

- Admettre quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander ?

- Mais rien, enfin ! s'exaspéra l'albinos. J'ai terminé d'exécuter les ordres de miss Sharon et je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir envie de passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie

- C'est tout ?

- Et bien, oui.

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Reim.

- Mais oui !

- Un jour, je vous ferais regretter de me faire tourner en bourrique, marmonna Reim.

Le brun eut un rictus et finit par se dire que cette situation rocambolesque était surement due à un pari stupide ou à une des nombreuses facéties de son clown de meilleur ami. Il retourna à sa lecture, non sans lancer des regards suspicieux à Break, le surveillant. En même temps, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, il restait tranquillement assis à côté de lui en lui servant son sourire le plus charmeur, jouant avec des pâquerettes. Si ça ce n'était pas flippant ! Bientôt, il se mettrait à lui offrir des cœurs en papier…

Brusquement, son ami vint se glisser derrière lui pour masser ses épaules.

- A quoi jouez-vous ? s'écria Reim, presque effrayé.

Il se releva vivement et observa l'albinos avec stupéfaction, ses lunettes glissant lentement sur le bout de son nez. Break abandonna son attitude un peu trop parfaite et étira un grand sourire suggestif.

- Un problème, mon cher Reim ? susurra t-il.

- Vous… vous…, bégaya le pauvre servant des Barma.

- Allons bon, venez là ! Cessez vos ridicules jérémiades, vous charibotez !

- Moi ? C'est… c'est parfaitement inacceptable ! Deux agents de Pandora corrects ne se livrent pas à de tels déboires !

- Pff, imbécile. Déboires ? Vous exagérez. Venez là, vous en mourez d'envie.

- Vous affabulez !

- Si peu. Je me suis toujours demandé… ça ne vous a jamais tenté de transgresser les règles ?

- Quel en serait l'intérêt ? riposta sèchement le binoclard.

- Oh et puis laissez tomber, mon pauvre Reim. Je voulais juste…

- Tenez ! Vous vouliez quelque chose ! se récria le brun.

- Oh mais ça suffit ! s'exclama Break, son visage exprimant soudain une grande colère. Je voulais juste vous dire que… que… il faut que vous et moi nous arrêtions de… oh et puis mince ! De toute façon vous ne m'écoutez pas et vous n'en avez visiblement pas grand-chose à faire ! Alors, ça ne changera pas des masses.

Et sur ce, il se leva d'un bond furieux et repartit d'un pas raide au manoir, laissant un Reim sceptique derrière lui. Que lui prenait-il ? Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ? Etait-ce important au point qu'il abandonne son horripilante habitude de le railler ? Il se rassit, puis se releva et ce plusieurs fois. Devait-il le suivre ? Etait-ce une invitation ? Un appel sourd ?

* * *

><p><strong>-Duty of friend-<strong>

***Je sais que vous faîtes semblant***

Reim ne se trompait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez son ami depuis quelques temps. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés après leur étrange altercation, et l'albinos ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, il faisait en sorte qu'on ne le remarque pas et se retirait souvent dans ses appartements privés pour être seul. Personne, pas même miss Sharon, n'avait réussi à le dérider. Et Reim semblait le seul à s'en inquiéter. Les autres argumentaient son attitude par un simple « mauvais passage » ou encore le plus fréquent : « qu'a-t-il encore à bougonner ? ». Non, en tant qu'ami, il devait lui parler. Encore fallait-il qu'il l'accepte et non qu'il passe devant lui comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poignée de porte ou un pan de mur fissuré.

De toute manière, l'instinct de Reim lui disait qu'il y avait réellement un petit truc qui avait du lui échapper. Mis à part ça, il fallait que…

Le brun entra soudain en collision avec l'homme de ses pensées. Il lui offrit un sourire et tenta de lancer un bonjour mais le bougre d'impoli était déjà repartit.

- Mais ?

Puisque c'était comme ça, il n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

* * *

><p>L'albinos salua vaguement sa maîtresse après l'avoir couché et vérifier que tous les gardes en poste cette nuit-là étaient présent puis il repartit comme l'ombre qu'il était soudainement devenu vers sa chambre, juste avant de s'arrêter, déglutissant difficilement.<p>

Sa chambre.

Il savait où elle était.

Il allait se rappeler.

Son ventre se tordit puis un éclair de lucidité lui rappela que sa chambre n'était pas à cet étage.

Alors il s'y dirigea et, une fois certain de se trouver devant la bonne porte, il s'appuya mollement sur le bois verni de sa porte pour la pousser, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre faiblement éclairée par le clair de lune et referma l'issue. Break se tourna vers son lit et se pétrifia.

Allongé tranquillement sur sa couche, couché sur le ventre et les jambes en l'air, un livre en main, son meilleur ami lisait paisiblement à la lueur du clair de lune, plissant les yeux, la langue entre les dents avec l'air de déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes. Xerxes s'approcha de lui et lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains d'un geste sec.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? s'exclama t-il, l'air furibond et surpris.

Reim eut un petit rire et l'observa à travers ses belles lunettes.

- Je sais que vous faîtes semblant, arrêtez votre cirque, Xerxes.

Le concerné eut un tic nerveux au niveau des lèvres et se détourna dans un grognement agacé, préférant contempler l'astre lunaire flou plutôt que les deux billes brillantes qui s'apparentaient au regard de son ami à travers on œil défectueux. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et soupira, l'air soudainement harassé et las.

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement resté dans votre coin et me laissez tranquille ? demanda Break.

- Hum… Si je suis là pour vous embêtez inlassablement – c'est bien connu - c'est parce que…

Xerxes savait ce qu'il allait dire.

- … c'est mon devoir en tant qu'ami.

Il le savait.

* * *

><p><strong>-The spark of your eye-<strong>

***Pouvoir encore une fois attiser l'étincelle de votre regard***

Reim cessa de parler au dos de son compagnon et se leva pour l'obliger à le regarder en face, tentant de planter ses yeux dans celui sanglant et quasiment aveugle de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent tous deux longtemps dans cette position, le regard interrogateur du brun dans celui triste de l'albinos.

- Dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon ami.

Le fait de s'entendre désigner par « ami » fit un peu drôle à Break, mais néanmoins cela le réchauffait-il un peu de se savoir apprécier par cette personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Cette personne sincère à laquelle il tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie, qui n'avait désormais qu'une faible importance sur le fil mince et pourtant tranchant de la vie. Cette vie qui ne tenait qu'uniquement sur ce fil, qui tanguait sous les bourrasques des imprévus et des dangers, des non-dits et des peurs, de l'amitié et de l'amour, de la mort et de la vie. Et en ce moment, presque tous agitaient ce ridicule fil presque invisible sur lequel il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de marcher, de plus en plus difficile de ne pas perdre l'équilibre pour se retrouver à tomber dans le gouffre noir de l'ignorance et de la solitude, cette spirale de secrets qui vous aspirait à la moindre occasion. Et pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer, c'était ce visage rayonnant, ce sourire qui lui indiquait que tout allait bien, que Reim allait bien, que mademoiselle Sharon allait bien, que ses proches allaient bien, qu'il n'allait pas encore une fois les faire souffrir. Mais bientôt, il serait plongé dans le noir le plus complet et serait privé de ce plaisir secret.

- Reim, ce que j'essayais de vous dire, c'est que…

Break poussa un nouveau soupir et baissa la tête, presque honteux.

- Je…

Il sentit ses mains trembler sous l'effet du trac qu'il sentait monter en lui. Comment réagirait-il ?

- Vous savez qu'un jour ou l'autre, je finirais par mourir.

Reim se sentit aussitôt rabrouer, comme si l'on avait rempli sa cage thoracique de poignards tranchants qui s'agitaient sans cesse comme autant d'aiguilles mortelles.

- Vous savez que ça a déjà commencé. Je suis presque aveugle, ma vue se détériore encore et encore. Mais, ce n'est pas tout…

Il sembla hésiter, le sonda, puis prit une inspiration et se lança, l'œil brillant :

- Par moments, j'oublie ou je suis, ce que je fais, quel est mon nom. Par moment, j'oublie qui vous êtes, j'oublie où est ma chambre, j'oublie comment me servir de mon sabre. J'oublie tout. J'ai des moments d'absence pendant lesquels je… je sais que je m'en souviens, je le sais, mais je n'y arrive pas et… j'ai toujours peur de… de ne pas y arriver. J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me rappeler… j'ai peur, Reim, finit-il, la voix brisée.

Reim avait écarquillé les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette révélation-ci. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'en douter, il le savait, mais lui aussi ne se rappelait plus. Il ne voulait _plus _se rappeler de ça, de cette échéance inévitable. Et il ne voulait plus le voir dans cet état, aussi éloigné de son caractère habituel, il aurait encore préféré qu'il reste éloigné de lui, tel le loup solitaire qu'il était, sil seulement ça pouvait être écarté, cette issue inévitable, cette mort qui le narguait.

Il tendit une main consolatrice vers son visage pâle, mais Break lui afficha un sourire rassurant.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, tant que je n'oublie pas qui je dois servir et qui sont mes amis.

Reim savait que cette façade était très instable, trop fragile et parfois même versatile. Il savait que l'image que son ami lui renvoyait n'était qu'une illusion. Sa voix si assurée d'abord qui s'était ensuite brisée quelque instants plus tôt en était un bon exemple. Xerxes n'avait pas peur de l'échéance, il avait peur d'oublier leurs visages, leurs voix, leurs sourires, leur odeur, peur d'oublier de les protéger et de les rassurer, peur de leur faire peur. Effrayé face à la possibilité de faire naître en eux un sentiment d'inquiétude vis-à-vis de lui, vis-à-vis de ce monstre, de ce criminel qu'il était. De cet homme indigne de toute cette attention et de toute cette affection. Reim savait que son meilleur ami se voyait de cette manière-là. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était si froid face à l'affection et l'attention que lui portaient ses proches. La seule à qui il n'est jamais refusé cela était sa jeune maîtresse. Mais elle, c'était différent. Il se devait d'être tendre et sensible avec la jeune fille, pour qu'elle cesse de se ronger les sangs et qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle. Et Reim, au fond, aurait bien voulu qu'il agisse pareillement envers lui. Il avait un peu honte de ressentir ça, mais il aurait aimé être un peu plus proche encore de son vieil ami. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mieux le rassurer et le protéger même au travers des paroles rassurantes et creuses que lui adressait Xerxes.

Finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de son affection ouverte pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il le savait, c'est tout. Il le connaissait tellement bien. A cet instant précis, il voyait le visage rayonnant et le sourire rassurant, mais si on y regardait de plus près, si on le regardait au travers des yeux de Reim, on pouvait voir cette fêlure dans son œil, cette inquiétude qui le dévorait. Reim voyait un homme aux abois et harassé, un homme triste, un homme enfermé dans sa solitude, un homme las de la vie, un homme qui aurait tellement besoin de davantage d'amour.

Incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était, il le serra contre lui.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Xerx, lui murmura t-il.

L'albinos se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, se demandant soudainement s'il était si transparent que cela. Il sentit les doigts chauds de son ami contrastant avec sa peau glacée caresser sa joue dans un geste rassurant. Peut-être attendait-il qu'il se mette à fondre en larmes. Mais jamais il ne lui fairait pareil châtiment. Jamais il ne l'obligerait à supporter ses souffrances qu'il n'avait que trop méritées. La main de Reim caressa sa chevelure immaculée et tenta de le détendre malgré son air froid et distant.

Il fallait qu'il se laisse aller au moins cette nuit. Il fallait qu'il craque, qu'il laisse s'écouler toute cette peine au moins le temps d'une nuit, qu'il se soulage un peu auprès de lui. Pour qu'il aille mieux, pour que Reim puisse encore se savoir son « plus cher ami » comme le disait lui-même Xerxes.

- Xerx… je sais que tu refoules tes sentiments, je sais que tu refuses le fait que je puisse voir tes peines et tes blessures, mais je t'en prie, juste pour cette fois, pleure. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, jamais je ne t'obligerais à faire quelque chose, mais je t'en prie, je te le demande, essaye au moins. Essaye d'aller mieux. S'il te plaît. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Fais le pour que je me sente mieux.

L'albinos releva lentement la tête, l'air visiblement très surpris. Reim vit automatiquement les larmes s'accumuler et son œil brilla faiblement dans l'éclat de l'orbe argenté. Une lueur s'alluma dans l'œil amaurose de son ami. Cette étincelle qui s'allumait quand il savait que Reim était près de lui, qu'il était à ses côtés. Cette étincelle de chaleur que Reim n'avait plus vue depuis tellement longtemps. Enfin, il la retrouvait dans le regard de son ami. Enfin, il était soulagé de savoir qu'il pouvait encore attiser cette étincelle dans son œil.

* * *

><p><strong>-Deep wound-<strong>

***Au fond, vous prenez soin de moi***

Mais contre toute attente, l'albinos sécha ses larmes, qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de couler et il se détourna.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant souffrir, souffla t-il, sa voix se brisant de nouveau.

- Xerx, non, ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Je l'ignorais. Pardonne-moi…

- Non ! Xerx, ce n'est pas… tu ne me fais pas souffrir, je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Mais tu en souffres.

- …

- Que je me tienne à distance, que je me rapproche de toi, que je m'écarte, que je t'enlace, finalement, ça revient au même.

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Qu'importe ce que je fasse, finalement je te fais souffrir. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… je te jure que je ne le fais pas exprès.

- Je le sais ! s'écria Reim. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ! Et de nous deux, c'est toi qui souffres le plus ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais j'ai l'impression que tu aimes ça ! Tu trouves toujours un moyen de t'accuser. Est-ce un moyen pour te rendre intéressant ? Si c'est le cas, il faut que je te dise que ce n'est pas néc…

- JE NE ME RENDS PAS INTERESSANT ! hurla l'albinos, hors de lui. Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu ne me connais pas !

- Et bien oui ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître ! J'ai peur de te perdre, Xerx… !

Une larme de fatigue surprit Reim, qui l'essuya maladroitement, un peu haletant et se retenant d'éclater en sanglots. Devant lui, Break semblait lui aussi sur le point de laisser libre cours à ses émotions et se retenait à grand-peine. Ses pâles lèvres s'étaient mises à trembler et il avait détourné son visage de celui de Reim, l'air blessé.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre, il est tard, déclara Break.

- S'il te plaît, Xerx, ne gâche pas ça, le supplia Reim.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Xerx, s'il te plaît…

- Va te coucher, il est tard.

Son ton était plus autoritaire, suggérant à nouveau le besoin d'être seul. Reim s'avoua vaincu, cherchant vainement des arguments mais n'en trouvant aucun, il se laissa raccompagner sur le palier par son ami. Il ne supportait pas ce regard torturé qu'il tentait inutilement de masquer.

L'albinos s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand Reim déclara d'une voix chargée de douleur :

- Je me sens inutile. Je ne te sers à rien. Tu ne veux plus m'utiliser ?

La porte s'immobilisa, avant de se rouvrir sur un Break désemparé, indécis et perdu. Il s'avança vers son ami pour l'enlacer et Reim sentit le corps agité de sanglots de son ami se presser contre lui dans un dernier élan d'affection. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il n'en avait pas besoin et il savait que Xerxes ne voudrait pas se dévoiler. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et ferma les yeux, apaisant son ami par des paroles chaudes et des caresses consolantes.

L'albinos sembla se reprendre très vite et se redressa, son œil désormais plus rouge et gonflé que jamais. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant honteux.

- Reim…

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Curieux mais silencieux, le brun se laissa faire et ils montèrent tous les étages jusqu'à arriver au dernier étage. De là, Xerxes ouvrit une large fenêtre et l'enjamba pour osciller entre le vide et le rebord. Reim l'observa avec des yeux réprobateurs mais ça n'eut pour effet que de faire éclater de rire Break. Un rire tellement naturel et sincère qu'il en fit sourire de soulagement le brun, qui le suivit sans poser de conditions ou de règles.

Et les voilà tous les deux à faire les singes pour grimper sur le toit de l'immense manoir.

A deux reprises, Reim faillit basculer en arrière, et c'en était à croire que le mourant était en fait le brun, d'ailleurs toujours rattrapé par l'albinos dans un sourire. Il avait l'air d'être très à l'aise et surtout, d'avoir l'habitude. Force est de croire que l'endroit où il se terrait pour être en paix et se cacher était le toit. Une fois arrivé en haut, Reim jeta un regard dans le vide et fut instantanément attiré par celui-ci, basculant inconsciemment en avant. Comme s'il avait deviné que ça arriverait, l'albinos le rattrapa par un pan de sa veste et le brun se retrouva avachi contre les jambes de Xerxes.

- Hum… excuse-moi, bafouilla Reim.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ce n'est rien. Viens là ! l'invita Break, un sourire aux lèvres.

Reim se fichait éperdument que le couvre-feu leur interdisait de se balader dans le manoir à cette heure-ci et que seul les gardes de nuit étaient autorisés à veiller, il se fichait éperdument qu'il se coltine une punition, du moment que son meilleur ami retrouvait le sourire, fut-ce factice.

Il voulut donc s'asseoir sur le rebord du large toit aux côtés de Xerxes mais, c'était plus fort que lui, il resta bloqué à l'observer. Ce truc, cette chose.

Un escalier.

- Il y avait un escalier ? s'exclama Reim, accusant clairement Break.

- Hum… ah, tiens ? rit l'albinos.

Reim grogna et s'assit tout de même près de lui dans un soupir.

- C'est beau, hein ? chuchota Xerxes, comme s'ils étaient soudainement devenus très intimes.

C'était une des choses à laquelle on s'habituait lorsque l'on devenait ami avec Xerxes Break. Mais de toute façon, Reim s'était trop attaché à lui pour faire attention à ces ridicules petites choses. Il observa donc la lune, grandiose, magnifique et pleine. Et dire que Xerxes était privé de ce spectacle, que lui-même devait reconstituer dans sa tête en fonction de ce qu'il entrapercevait à travers sa vue déficiente.

Le silence de la nuit les enveloppa, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions.

Break cessa de balancer ses jambes dans le vide et les replia contre lui, l'air soudainement embarrassé. Comment pouvait-il faire croire à Reim que tout pouvait être aussi facilement résolu ? Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir être plus proche encore de son ami. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il demandait, tout simplement ? Lui-même savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de mourir. Pourquoi devrait-il se priver ? Pour qu'il regrette amèrement le mal qu'il avait infligé aux autres en se privant ? Mais il faisait également du mal à Reim en se privant. Finalement, peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, jetant des regards avide à son compagnon.

Oui… non… peut-être… pourquoi pas… oui ?

L'albinos posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Reim et ferma les yeux, humant discrètement son parfum de cannelle. Il soupira, tenaillé entre deux oppositions radicales. De toute manière, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. S'il le voulait, il pouvait le faire, mais vite. Il guetta des bruits de pas, mais n'entendant rien, il réitéra ses mordillements.

Il fallait prendre une décision.

Il pouvait aussi éventuellement sauter du haut du manoir…

Non, tout de même pas à ce point. Ce n'était pas si difficile… si ?

Mais avant même de prendre une décision, les mots tellement répétés dans son esprits sortirent en cascade de ses lèvres.

- Reim, je… je t'aime.

Cinq petits mots murmurés tellement bas que Xerxes crut avoir imaginé, mais aussitôt, il put sentir les épaules de Reim faire un léger bond, comme s'il était stupéfait. Xerxes mordit plus violemment sa lèvre, qui commença à saigner.

Il put voir son visage aux contours incertains se pencher vers lui, le verre de ses lunettes brillant d'un éclat surprenant, captant les rayons lunaires. Il put comprendre à certaines formes que Reim avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il sentit son cœur redoubler de rapidité, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, laissant un visage tout à fait impassible pour seule indication. Il savait pertinemment que Reim voyait à travers son indifférence et ça le terrorisait.

- Xerx ? s'exclama le brun, interloqué.

- Tu y as cru ? répondit l'albinos dans un sourire moqueur.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, je t'en prie.

Il y eut un pesant silence.

- Xerx, écoute, c'est compliqué, je ne voudrais pas que ça…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, fit sèchement Break en se dégageant.

Il prit un air relativement vexé, mais au fond, il était horriblement blessé.

Mais alors qu'il se relevait pour prendre la fuite – en courant de préférence – le bras de Reim l'arrêta. Et à son souffle, Xerxes sut qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Tu… tu te fiches de moi depuis tout à l'heure ? balbutia l'albinos, laissant ses émotions transparaître clairement sur son visage pâle.

- Oui.

- Oui ? s'écria t-il. Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour je me vengerais de toutes les fois où tu me faisais tourner en bourrique !

L'albinos se laissa retomber lourdement sur son postérieur, l'air réellement vexé et irrité cette fois. Il considérait s'être fait humilier en dévoilant soudain ses sentiments les plus intimes. Le rire de Reim l'agaça prodigieusement.

- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta vengeance ? grogna Break.

- Je t'en prie, reste correct !

- Tu m'as fichu les jetons !

Nouvelle crise de rire. Cette fois, l'albinos ne voulait plus être le dindon de la farce.

- Moui, c'est vrai ça, comment aurais-tu pu me rejeter, moi ? Beau et intelligent comme je suis ? sourit-il.

- Tout à fait, ç'aurait été déplacé, renchérit Reim.

Il y eut un silence.

- Hum… je crois que c'est là que tu dois m'embrasser, fit remarquer l'albinos en masquant un sourire.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Le brun se pencha doucement vers Xerxes et posa ses lèvres chaudes contre celles glacées de son amant, l'embrassant doucement. Le poids qui pesait sur le cœur de Reim sembla soudain se volatiliser et il entoura le cou de Xerxes de ses bras pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui dans ce tendre baiser.

- HEY, VOUS ! hurla une voix rauque.

Break se détacha de Reim en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, non, pas les abrutis de service…

- Que… quoi ? fit Reim, visiblement déconcerté.

L'albinos se releva précipitamment et tendit sa main à Reim, qui la prit et se releva en l'observant d'un œil interrogateur.

- Les gardes de nuit. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi nous ne sommes pas passés par l'escalier ?

- Ha… heu et si on décampait ?

- Mieux que ça, on file à l'anglaise, sourit l'albinos en poussant Reim dans le vide, qui poussa un hurlement effroyable avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait lourdement atterrit sur un balcon.

Son compagnon le prit dans ses bras dans un rire avant de partir comme une fusée dans les appartements privés d'un quelconque invité puis de détaler dans les couloirs et de s'enfermer avec Reim dans un placard.

- Ils vont nous trouver, c'est… !

- Chut, tais-toi.

Et il ferma les yeux du brun, qui se sentit tout drôle, avant d'être poussé dans sa chambre. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Break a un réseau de passages secrets par les placards. D'ailleurs, il n'avait encore jamais trouvé comment il faisait.

L'albinos lui donna un rapide baiser avant de refermer le placard sur lui et de… disparaître, comme à son habitude.

De lui ne restait qu'un mot dans le placard – quel magicien, vraiment…

_Voici ce qui s'est passé :_

_Tu ne m'as pas vu de la soirée parce que j'étais SEUL sur le toit._

_Punition, me voilà !_

_Sois sage._

Au fond, il prenait bien plus soin de lui qu'il ne le prétendait…

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, la fin est un peu… heu… rocambolesque ? Oui, c'est le mot. Héhé, pardonnez-moi, il fallait que je contrebalance avec le triste OS – je crois que j'ai failli verser une larme en l'écrivant – que j'ai précédemment écrit. Un peu délirant par moments, celui-ci…<strong>

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et que votre lecture n'a pas été décevante !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! (Raaah, ce que je les adore… BreakXReim powaaa !)**


End file.
